RvB Throwdown
"RvB Throwdown" is a song from the twentieth episode of the same name from Red vs. Blue Season 14. It starts off as a rap battle between Church and Sarge only to later have both Felix and Locus jump in and claim their superiority over both teams. The song was performed by the characters' voice actors: Matt Hullum as Sarge, Burnie Burns as Church, Gray G. Haddock as Locus and Miles Luna as Felix. Lyrics It's the fight of the ages, Red Vs. Blue Or it would be if anybody cared about you By the end of this battle you'll finally see Leader of a real team ain't as easy as it seems to be You're trying to mold three wimps into men I run the suit of the biggest badass there's ever been Your shotgun's primed for a war you've been storming up But back away my laser face has started warming up Hate the people on your team you can barely control them Got your ass kicked by freelancers Sarge, while I owned them The Director a machine, you're a cadencing schmuck Can't rap against a ghost, so BOO you motherf*ck My story's what fans and critics adore I'll sum up yours in one word "snore" This is all getting real, b*tch, this isn't a game All they call you is Sarge, that's not even a name Your rap is finally over the fat lady said I'll kick your ass three times with a left, right, left Sarge isn't a name, it's superiority Unlike yours my team respects enough to bury dead me You got rhymes more fruity than a strawberry Yoo-Hoo I'll rip you so hard your whole team will go "Blue hoo" You say you're a leader, oh man that's a riot This sergeant's loading up to kick you straight in the privates Red wins, Blue sucks, that's how it's always ended Wipe this scum from the earth, as God intended So death to the Blues on that beautiful day Rotting up like roadkill on a lonely highway Gross! And one day we'll stand around a tattered Blue flag Stepping on the necks of you broken battered dirtbags Nothing you can say can stand up to me So drop, bluetard, and give me infinity That's cute, look at you, you're thinking you're still relevant After Reconstruction hit you're completely insignificant You're an old has-been who's still trying to prove He's just as good as he was back in 1952 God damn, I really died for this war? You're the only one caring about this motherf*cking score If I actually tried, you'd be down in one go Also Brown-nose, Rust Boat, Wide Load and Delano Red sucks, deal with it, and let me just remind you that It's because of me RvB went past season three You stepped up to a game you can't play Church is in session so maybe you should stop and pray Your days are numbered you scruffy nerf herder I've got a brain full of beats and a boner for murder A case of blue like yours calls for proper medication Got a shotgun full of pills for your insubordination Glory to the Red Team and extra glory to me I need a proper victory, so who's in charge of confetti? You're an old computer program with a virus maybe I'll wipe your hard drive clean with the treads on my Chupababy We're just better, that's not gonna change So take a step closer into face stabbing range Your fall's a matter of "when", not a matter of "if" My second shell is for you, I'm saving the first for Grif What?! Hahaha! Oh put away the threats and the knuckle cracks I told you to stay out of this Dude, just relax These guys wanna fight, and hey, we're supporting it But now we're chiming in on the rhyme How unfortunate See we're just better in every way What you've done in your life, I've done in a day We're perfectly crafted, cunning killing machines The two baddest of the mercenary space marines I'm a supreme know-it-all when it comes to a knife Close range combat's how I live my life Then couple me up with an invisible dread By the time you see me you're already dead How'd you both get teams following your command When you can count your IQ on a single hand I can't believe this fake battle's caused this much fuss Cause the way I see it You're just practice for us Calling Epsilon, the Alpha, and the Director online RvB is just the tale that my life story designed When I powered Tucker's suit my tale came to an end I know that's hard to explain to a dude with no friends! Friends don't make you smile in this battle-scarred Hell What made me smile was watching you dissolve yourself But you did your damned best, so don't take it too hard But it's time to suck it Blue, you just got Sarged. Video Season 14, Episode 20 - Red vs. Blue RvB Throwdown Red vs. Blue Category:Internet Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Rap Battles